Nothing But Trobble
by demondreaming
Summary: That's right. A Trina/Robbie fic. Trina and Robbie are ordered to stay back to clean the Grub Truck, but Trina's more interested in getting things dirty. I went there. Rated M for smut.


**Disclaimer: Victorious. It's like... this magical thing that isn't mine.**

"Aren't you gonna help?"

"Why?"

Robbie looked at Trina, exasperated. "Because you're the one that made the mess!"

Trina looked up from filing her nails, rolling her eyes. "Exactly, I'm tired."

Robbie sighed, pushing his glasses up and continuing to scrub at the counter of the Grub Truck, the brush whispering over the sauce-encrusted surface. "How did you even get sauce here?"

Trina shrugged, holding her hand splayed out in front of her, examining her nails. "I don't know. Why are you even bothering?"

"Because Lane told us to and- _ow_!"Robbie winced, dropping the brush and bringing his hand to his face. Lane had gathered them both in his office that afternoon, and told them to come back after school and clean the Grub Truck. Robbie had hoped Lane wouldn't have looked inside, he didn't want to have to spend any more time with Trina. He was getting bruises, and Rex was losing body parts. But the state that Trina had left the Grub Truck in... her idea of helping was throwing things at Robbie and telling him to make a sandwich with them. Robbie's brown eyes narrowed, a frustrated expression crossing his face. "Great, I chipped a nail. So much for that manicure!"

Trina stood from where she was leaning against the switched-off deep fryer, taking Robbie's hand and studying it. "It's not that bad." She took her file, running it over the chipped nail until it was smoothed out. "There. That should do for now." She squinted at Robbie, his face lit by the cold light of the Grub Truck, darkness outside. "Are you wearing make-up?"

Robbie smiled nervously, eyes flicking between his hand and Trina's face. She had no sense of personal space, whereas Robbie's was about four feet in every direction. "Uh, yeah, it's male make-up."

Trina grinned. "I wear that, but for women!"

Robbie's eyebrows furrowed. "So... you just wear make-up then?"

Trina fluffed her hair, turning her face to the side so it caught the light. "You can't tell? I don't use much. When you're born as beautiful as this, you don't need a lot."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "I... guess not? Trina... you're standing kinda close." He shifted awkwardly, trying to move back, wiping his hands on his blue-striped shirt. He still remembered what it was like to kiss Trina. How could he forget? She was one of few. Cat had helped blank it out a bit, but... that kiss, even though it was acting, had taken him by surprise. He'd expected the kiss to be as bad as her acting, not... not the way it was.

Trina narrowed her eyes again, noticing the way Robbie's adam's apple bobbed nervously, his eyes darting. "You know, you do look kind of like Andy Samberg." A smile crossed Trina's glossed lips, her eyes lighting up. "Do you think if we dated, people would think I was dating Andy Samberg?"

"D-d-dated?" Stuttered Robbie, trying to back away further.

Trina sighed. "Look, Robbie, I'm trying to do you a favour here. I get to be seen with Andy Samberg, and you get to be seen with me."

Trina had weighed the options. Sure, Robbie was a geek, and the whole Rex thing was kind of weird, not to mention Robbie wasn't the most popular guy, plus he said a lot of things Trina didn't understand, mainly because they weren't about her. But in the past couple of days Trina had noticed a couple of things. First of all, if she yelled at Robbie enough, he'd do whatever she wanted. Secondly, he took good care of himself. He'd actually shown her the other day how to apply blush to bring out her cheekbones better. It'd be like having a make-up artist for free. But more than anything, Trina was bored, and she'd had to cancel her date tonight because of stupid Lane. She'd been looking forward all day to it. The guy had said he could get her an audition on _Hollywood Starlets_, and she'd made sure she was prepared to do anything to get it. She couldn't just let a whole day of psyching herself up go to waste. She let her fingers tiptoe along Robbie's arm. "Look, would you rather clean, or make out?"

Robbie swallowed hard, eyes darting wildly, lips running over his lips. "I... uh..." Trina drew closer, hands stroking over his narrow chest. "T-Trina..." His hips jerked forward against her, hands clenching loosely, eyes flickering shut. "Be gentle." He whimpered as Trina captured his lips, pressing herself against his slim form. He had surprisingly full lips for a boy, thought Trina, a hand moving to twist itself in Robbie's curly brown hair and bring him closer. Robbie's hands shifted to Trina's waist hesitantly, trembling fingers brushing the hemline of her short, black skirt.

Trina's heart raced at the effect she was having on the gangly boy. She was _good_ at kissing. Of course she was, but she liked it when people acted like it. A lot of the guys she kissed pretended like she was just okay, sometimes they even left, all because they couldn't handle how good she was. Robbie wasn't anywhere as good as her, but he made up for it with his sincerity. His awkwardness was almost endearing.

Robbie tried to get his lips working. He'd never been kissed like this before, like... like someone wanted something from him. He was overwhelmed... all he could do was stand there, fingers circled around Trina's waist, brain short-circuiting. For once he stopped thinking. For once, his thoughts ground to a halt, only the sound of his heart thundering in his ears, only the taste of Trina's lipgloss on his tongue. Coconut. He hoped vaguely that there wasn't any real coconut in it, because he was allergic, and the last thing he needed was for his lips to swell up. They were already starting to feel a little swollen...

Trina ran her hands down to the bottom of Robbie's shirt, reaching up under it to touch the smooth skin of his chest, nails skating down the shivering flesh, bumping over the bones of his ribs. Robbie's breath hitched... it felt... he broke away from the kiss to take in a short breath. It felt like Trina was pressed against him so hard it was suffocating him. He could barely drag in a breath. And he could feel her... her _curves_. This was wrong, this was so wrong. He didn't even like Trina! But he had to admit... she was beautiful, and tal- well, not talented, but sometimes she was sort of nice, and... well, Robbie wasn't exactly sure why, but right now, he liked Trina a lot. Right now, she seemed pretty great, and all the times she'd annoyed him, bossed him around, even physically injured him, faded away. She was more than making up for those times.

Trina's hands slid out of Robbie's shirt, working on unbuckling his belt, fingers yanking down the fly of his jeans, Robbie jerking away with a strangled sounds, his hands up defensively. "Whoa, T-Trina, what... what are you doing?"

She flipped her hair, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Gotta test drive the car before I buy it, Robbie."

Robbie twisted his mouth, fingers pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That _is _a sound policy." He shook his head. "But I've... I've never..." He shrugged his narrow shoulders, eyes downcast. "Done... that, before. I mean, not that I don't know how, I've seen videos on the internet, so-"

Trina interrupted him, getting bored of not hearing her name. "Look Shapiro, how many chances like this are you gonna get? I am _way_ out of your league. I am _violating_ the natural order of things. You can either get with this-" Trina ran her hands over her body, her sculpted eyebrows jumping suggestively at Robbie. "Or you can go play with your puppet." She waved her hand dismissively at Robbie's backpack, slumped in the corner, Rex's arm sticking out from the top.

Robbie's brown eyes flicked between Trina and the bag, hands gripping the cold steel edge of the deep fryer. He chewed his flushed lips nervously, torn. Trina had a point. When was an opportunity like this gonna come up for him again? It hadn't so far... wouldn't it just be better to get it over with? Robbie nodded hesitantly, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

Trina nodded, grabbing the waistband of Robbie's undone jeans and yanking them down, leaving a shivering Robbie in his plaid boxers. "Good. Now sit." She steered him to the shallow, red-pleather covered bench that jutted out from the wall of the Grub Truck, and pushing him down by his shoulders. Robbie's fingers drummed nervously on his thighs as Trina hiked her skirt up, thumbs hooking in her panties and dragging them down, stepping out of the flimsy pink material. She rifled quickly through her handbag on the steel counter, pulling out a small square. "Here, put this on."

Robbie took the small square with shaking fingers, struggling to read the packet in the uneven light. "A c-condom?"

Trina nodded, hands on her hips. "I'm not giving up my career for some bawling brat."

Robbie's thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What career?"

Trina sighed, snatching the condom out of his hands. "Look, just give it here, I'll do it." She tore open the packet. She straddled his lap, Robbie's breath hitching at her sudden closeness. Her perfume was making his head swim, and he hoped he wasn't getting hay fever. He had some allergy medication in his pack, maybe if he could just-

Trina's hand fondled over Robbie's boxers, stroking along him before yanking his boxers down. "Oh, you're Jewish." She said in surprise, before shrugging.

Robbie fought to stop from bucking into her hand, if he could just... hold on, and ignore what she was doing for a minute, if he could just... just calm down, and... and think about what he was doing here. His shoulders unknotted as Trina captured him in a soft kiss, fingers stroking along his sharp jawline. "You ready?"

Robbie scoffed, his voice uneven. "What? Sure, of course. It's...it's no big deal." His voice broke on the last word, eyes wide behind his glasses.

Trina smiled at him, "Hey, relax. You're gonna have fun. I've been told I'm... pretty good." She smirked at him, winking.

Robbie moved his hands awkwardly to Trina's hips, Trina's hand gripping him as she moved forward on his thighs. Robbie swallowed hard, screwing his eyes shut as he felt his tip push against her, Trina letting out a soft moan as he slid inside, her flesh giving, filling her. "T-Trina, I-I-" Robbie stuttered before his teeth clamped down, unable to speak as the older girl started grinding against him, rocking her hips back and forth. It felt... it felt like nothing he'd ever... he'd asked Beck what it was like, and Beck had just put a hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes sympathetically and telling him he'd find out one day. Well, he was finding out, and it was... it was much better than doing it alone. His hands flexed tighter on Trina's hips, his own starting to push up into her. His breath came out, sliced through his gritted teeth, a soft groan forced from him. Trina's hands knitted behind his neck, brushing against his curly brown hair, Trina's lips meeting his as a low moan escaped her. As Trina already well knew, it was much better than being alone.

Robbie knew the basics of sex, the mechanics of it. It was the same principle as starting a fire. Rub two sticks together and if you do it hard enough and fast enough, they'll burst into flame. And Robbie felt himself getting ready to combust. "T-Trina... I-"

Trina bit her lip, moving her hips harder against him. "Hang on."

"O-okay." Robbie's breath shuddered out as he tried to push down what he felt coming, trying not to focus on the girl writhing on top of him, on her soft moans, increasing in volume, on the way her fingers curled in his hair. On the feeling of being inside of her. He dragged a liquid breath in. "C-can I... Trina, I can't..."

Trina thrust against him hard, pushing his narrow shoulders back hard into the cold steel wall of the Grub Truck, a soft, contented sound escaping her, the rolling of her hips starting to slow. Robbie's spit stuck in his mouth. He couldn't seem to swallow. She'd... he shuddered, feeling pleasure erupt through him, leaning forward into Trina, short snippets of breath forcing themselves out, feathering Trina's neck. His body slowly started to relax, hands loosening from where they gripped Trina. Trina pushed herself back, climbing off him, hands combing through her hair as she stood, composing herself. Robbie slumped into the seat, eyes wide behind his glasses. "That was... that was really nice. You're... you're very pretty. Thank you." What was he supposed to say? Were you supposed to thank them afterwards? He'd played it safe anyway. The last thing he wanted to do was offend Trina... which was usually the first thing he wanted to do.

Trina stepped into her panties, raising an eyebrow at him. "Sure, no problem. Hey, why don't you clean yourself up and we'll go get some ice cream, okay?"

Robbie nodded, a smile crossing his lips. He knew he'd feel guilty later about not finishing cleaning the Grub Truck, but he was Jewish. He was used to feeling guilty, and right now, ice cream with Trina sounded good. "I'd like that."

Trina scooped up her hand bag, smoothing her clothes out. "Great. But you're my boyfriend now, so you're paying."

Robbie nodded obediently. He was starting to see why Trina thought so much of herself. She wasn't so bad after all. He just hoped Rex didn't find out.

**A/N: I have somehow found myself in the strange and foreign land of straight fiction. Inspiration takes you to some... some interesting places, like that beach in England that I didn't realise was a beach. I don't know, it was like, rocks and water and cold and un-beach-like. It was like a lake with salt. It was a terrible dream. **

**Anyway. My point is, inspiration struck me upside the head with a baseball bat, and once the swelling went down, this poured out. So, as always, please do review. It's like painkillers, and I have an addictive personality.**


End file.
